1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to carriages and, more particularly, to mobile stands that are adapted for attachment to an infant type of a stroller.
Parents and caregivers use strollers to transport infants. As the infant develops sufficiently to bear his or her own weight by standing upright using their feet and legs (i.e., when the infant is capable of load-bearing), the infant will lose tolerance for protracted periods of confinement in a recumbent position in a stroller.
This causes problems for the parent or caregiver who must balance their need to shop, for example, with the needs of the infant to stand upright. If the infant is left too long in a supine position the infant is apt to become restless in the stroller tossing and turning about, possibly also vocalizing their objections to the situation. This can cause stress for the parent or caregiver as well as for those in the immediate proximity.
Also, there is little space for the transport of items in most strollers. This forces the parent or caregiver to carry some of the items that are needed or which have been acquired, for example, groceries.
In order to meet the need of allowing an infant to stand erect and also of providing a platform for the placement of necessary or acquired items, platforms have been devised that attach to a stroller. These known types of devices are described in greater detail hereinafter.
However, the known types of devices are limited in that they are adapted for use with large non-folding carriage types of strollers and they do not adapt well for use with the smaller highly portable types of strollers that are popular for use when shopping and for accomplishing other tasks away from home.
This class of strollers is often referred to as xe2x80x9cumbrellaxe2x80x9d strollers because they fold, similar to an umbrella into a compact substantially longitudinal tubular type of a structure for transport and they open up into a small lightweight viable stroller. They are also inexpensive, adding even further to their popularity.
Umbrella strollers have a substantially tubular reinforcing frame structure that includes several pivot points. The pivot points bind the members together and allow them to pivot about a plurality of axes from a closed position, adapted for transport of the umbrella stroller into an open position, adapted for the placement of an infant therein.
There are no known stroller stands that are well adapted for use with portable folding umbrella strollers, as is the instant inventive apparatus, that overcome the prior art problems.
It is desirable to be able to attach a stroller stand securely to the rear of a folding type of a stroller and to do so quickly. It is also desirable to be able to detach a stroller stand from the rear of a folding type of a stroller and to do so quickly.
It is further desirable that the stroller stand be securely fastened to the stroller. If separation were to inadvertently occur, there is the possibility of injury to the infant whom might be standing on the stroller stand at the time separation occurs.
Furthermore, prior types of stroller stands tend to be heavy, which is fine for use with the larger carriage types of strollers that are not widely used in portable applications. Also, the prior types of stands cannot be quickly and also securely attached to the stroller. A compromise of either speed or secure attachment is required with all prior types of stroller stands.
It is also desirable to include as low a platform as possible for use with an umbrella type of a stroller. A low platform is more stable, less likely to topple the stroller should an infant lean, and keeps the infant as low as possible to the surface of the ground. This can lessen the possibility of injury occurring to the infant, should the infant happen to fall, as especially young infants are apt to do quite naturally and frequently as they develop balance.
However, umbrella types of strollers have a frame structure that does not generally include any convenient attachment point and certainly none that are low to the ground.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a stroller stand that is adapted for use with folding types of xe2x80x9cumbrellaxe2x80x9d strollers and which helps to ameliorate the above described difficulties.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Stroller stands are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,022 to Convertini, et al., Mar. 16, 1999; and
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 0,428,367 to Lundh, Jul. 18, 2000.
Furthermore, the applicant has conducted a search of products for sale on the Internet, and has found a model called the xe2x80x9cJUNIOR RIDERxe2x80x9d under the brand of xe2x80x9cBABY BJORNxe2x80x9d that appears to either be based or otherwise to be similar to the above noted design patent. It is also referred to on the web page as the xe2x80x9cKIDDY BOARDxe2x80x9d.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stroller stand that is adapted for use with folding umbrella types of strollers.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a stroller stand that can be quickly attached to an umbrella type of a stroller.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stroller stand that can be quickly detached apart from an umbrella type of a stroller.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a stroller stand that is secure when it is attached to an umbrella type of a stroller.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a stroller stand that is lightweight.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a stroller stand that includes a low platform.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a stroller stand that is adapted for use with virtually all known types of umbrella strollers.
Briefly, a stroller stand that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a platform that substantially defines a planar surface. The platform preferably includes two pivoting casters disposed at a rear on opposite corners of the platform for optimum stability. A pair of members disposed on opposite front corners of the platform extend vertically upward for a predetermined distance and then experience a ninety degree radius turn. Each of the pair of members then extends in a substantially parallel orientation with respect to the plane of the platform in a direction that is generally toward the front of the stand. Each of the pair of members terminates in a loop, at least one loop including an axial offset. The loops are positioned so as to extend into the frame of an opened umbrella type of a stroller and a rod is inserted through the loops to secure the stand to the stroller frame. The rod includes a ninety degree offset at a first end with a weight disposed at the end of the offset. A small jog is provided at an opposite second end of the rod. Before the rod can be inserted through the loops (or removed therefrom) it must be disposed with the offset held in a vertical orientation with the weight disposed above a main longitudinal axis of the rod. If it were disposed otherwise, the axial offset in the loop(s) would create a bind and prevent insertion (or removal). Once the loops are positioned so as to be disposed intermediate frame members of the stroller and after the rod is inserted through the loops, the rod is then released. The weight at the end of the offset causes the rod to rotate about the longitudinal axis approximately 180 degrees, with the weight seeking its equilibrium downward, toward the plane of the platform (i.e., near the floor). The axial offset prevents removal of the rod in this attitude. This provides for very rapid attachment and prevents any inadvertent detachment from occurring. To detach the stroller stand from the stroller, the weight is grasped and is rotated approximately 180 degrees back into the upright position. The rod is then pulled out of the loops, thereby detaching the stroller stand apart from the stroller.